The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Brackets can be attached to walls for the purpose of holding or storing items on the wall. People seek to make efficient use of storage space.
Large or oddly shaped items can require large brackets that project out into the storage space. When the large brackets are not in use, the bracket arms or features can pose a dangerous obstacle for persons walking through the area.